Enemigo Publico
by MarioNamikase
Summary: Luego de la ida de Sasuke con orochimaru Naruto porfin comprende que lo mas importante en este mundo es el poder y que sin poder no somos nada, ni siquiera su misma sangre podra hacerlo cambiar... Amar cualquiera lo puede hacer pero odiar; amigo mio, odiar es un arte. Naruto-semidark
1. Chapter 1

Buenas, aquí traigo una historia que tenia ganas de hacer pero no lo había hecho.

Aclaraciones.

-Dialogo-

Narración.

"Pensamientos"

...

Que significa ser un ninja?... Esa respuesta es muy fácil para la gente que me rodea, y aunque cada persona tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas todas tenían la misma definición de que somos, "alguien con habilidades especiales que protegen su aldea " o " gente que estamos nacidas para defender al mas débil ".

En lo que ah mi respecta no somos mas que títeres utilizados por gente con mas influencia para proteger sus bienes o hacerles ganar mas, en un mundo donde el poder y la riqueza lo es todo el ninja solo existe para hacer el trabajo sucio, aunque me tomo 16 años por fin lo entiendo y aunque le gente piense que somos sus ángeles protectores y que los señores feudales quien lo mejor para sus paises... Ja! Yo no me creo sus mierdas.

\- Tick-tick tick-tick... - suena el despertador aunque ya estaba despierto el ruido me devolvió a la realidad, apago el despertador y me dirijo a la ducha, me visto, desayuno y alisto mis cosas para partir rumbo a juntarme con mi equipo, guardo todo y salgo de mi casa con una sensación de que este día sería un gran mierda como ayer y el día anterior.

...

Miéntras caminaba podía ver como la gente me saludaba con esa sonrisa falsa que nunca me trague haci que simplemente me hice el desentendido y seguía mi camino.

Los niños jugando y corriendo por todos lados me recordaban a mi cuando con su edad intentaba llamar la atención y siempre con mi gran sonrisa que no le negaba a nadie "patetico" me decía a mi mismo.

"¿envidia?" por supuesto que no yo ya no soy así y espero no volver a serlo.

\- ¡Naruto! - la voz molesta de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos de golpe.

\- Sakura - sin mirarla seguí mi camino mientras ella me seguia.

\- Acabo de hablar con lady Tsunade pero todavía no hay pista del paradero Sasuke o Orochimaru- con una notoria cara de frustración.

La quede mirando un momento para asentir "como si me importara saber, el tomo una decisión propia, no pensó en los demás si no en sus ideales, eso es digno de aplaudir".

\- Fue su decisión, es difícil que quiera volver incluso si Orochimaru muere, el solo quiere venganza - poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sasuke siempre fue alguien que nunca se dejor humillar por los demás, alguien que siempre velo por el y por nadie mas, nunca dejo que sus emociones lo dominaran y dejot todo lo que tenia por sus ideales y metas, alguien que en este sentido fue digno de admirar.

\- No digas eso, el volverá yo lo se-

\- ¿Porque volver según tu?-

\- Pues porque somos sus compañeros y amigos

-Ja! Si en realidad fuera así para comenzar el no se hubiera ido-

\- Pero...-

\- Admite lo Sakura no te hieras mas a ti misma el no volverá-

\- Pero aun así yo... yo...- comenzando a lagrimear - yo quiero que vuelva- murmuro lo ultimo dicho.

Aunque fuera irritante siempre y quejona y que siempre resivia golpizas de ella, aunque ya no sintiera nada por ella... Aun me incomodaba verla sufrir.

Tocándole el pelo - No te preocupes Sakura, lo encontraremos- con una sonrisa falsa pero muy convincente lográndola calmar.

\- Así que hay estan - caminaba hacia ellos levantado la mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Kakashi-sensei para que nos llamo?-

\- Pues tengo una información que darles a ustedes, ¡algo de suma importancia! Algo que si no hago causaría un gran problema...- chillo el peliplata.

\- ¿Que cosa es tan importante?, supongo que no sera que te vas en búsqueda del nuevo libro que saco jiraiya y no ah llegado aun a konoha- hablo esta vez el rubio dejando ver a un nerviosos Kakashi.

-Bueno eso no importa- cambiando el tema -¿Sakura puedes enviarle esto a Tsunade?- a lo que la chica solo asintió y desapareció en una bola de humo.

-Bien supongo que esto era lo que querías; y bueno ¿que quieres hablar conmigo?- aunque era obvio de lo que me preguntaria

Cambiando su mirada a un semblante mas serio - Eh recibido varias quejas de tus compañeros de la hokage- mirándome fijamente -¿Que te pasa Naruto?-

-Acaso ahora eres mi niñera, que bajo que caíste Kakashi- en tono burlón viendo como Kakashi le daba la espalda.

-Solo recuerda no hacer nada estúpido, tomate este tiempo que no estaré en konoha para descansar y ordenar tu cabeza- alejándose

Lo mire un poco sorprendido, supongo que no quiere que el equipo se empieze a desmoronar mas de lo que esta con ida de Sasuke. Empeze a caminar en sentido contrario al de el, el día era muy caluroso por lo que iría a tomar un descanso a mi departamento.

-Recuerda Naruto, Sakura aun esta muy mal con la ida de Sasuke y si te termina perdiendo también a ti; no sabemos lo que le puede ocurrir-

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse del lugar, solo le hice un gesto con mi mano y me marche del lugar.

...

Al llegar a mi departamento solo atine a tirarme a mi cama y mirar al techo mientras intentaba reconciliar el sueño, " en vez de preocuparse de el debería preocuparse mas de su entrenamiento"

La Briza que salia de mi ventana relajaba mi cuerpo, yo ya no soy el estupido niño que ponía a los demás por delante de mi mismo, esa fue algo que aprendí de Sasuke y que agradezco haber entendido; eso me cambio en el que soy ahora y eso me encanta mientras cerraba lo ojos dejándome llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

" El odio es tu mayor aliado, nunca tendrás miedo a la muerte...como tampoco quitársela a alguien mas"

...

Aquí termina el prologo, espero que fuera de su agrado, sin Mas que decir me despido, Salu2


	2. Chapter 2

Hola saludos, espero que les guste nuevo cap

Un gran vacío oscuro era el adjetivo perfecto para describir en donde me encontraba actualmente, con suerte podría decir que veía más allá de mi nariz, la sensación de angustia que había era tan fuerte que se te hacía difícil respirar, un lugar que volvería loco a cualquiera, pero de todos modos te terminas acostumbrando, yo me eh acostumbrado.

Desde los ocho años que vengo a este lugar, de tener sueños normales de un niño a estar en un abismo profundo sin ver nada más que oscuridad, esa es una de las cosas que pierdes al convertirte en un jinchuriki.

…

Ahí estaba yo tirado en el piso con mis manos afirmando mi cabeza, mi reloj interno me decía que todavía quedaba mucho para que el sol se atreviera a salir.

Este lugar pese a la sensaciones que te producía, era mi lugar de relajo. Nadie podía molestarme aquí; bueno casi nadie.

- **Oye Naruto** \- mi inquilino intentaba llamar mi atención – **Naruto…** \- perdiendo la paciencia

No quería hablar con el, detestaba pasar tiempo escuchando sus palabras cargadas con ego y arrogancia.

Solo cerré los ojos e imaginé que nadie me estaba hablando.

- **¡Cuando te hable tu me responderas oíste mocoso!** -.

El espacio en el que me encontraba cambio rápidamente, el piso ya visible quedó completamente inundado hasta mis tobillos, un par de antorchas daba luz al lugar que dejaban a la vista al final del pasillo una enorme jaula, ya no era pura oscuridad pero el sentimiento de angustia y miedo seguían intactos.

Nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos rojos y rasgados junto a los azules mios detonaban molestia, uno por no querer hablar y el otro por querer hacerlo.

-No te había escuchado- mirándo a la bestia.

Unos ojos aterradores color sangre sumado a sus enormes dientes y respiración agitada pondría a temblar a cualquiera, incluso yo tenia un pizca de miedo al verlo así pero no debía demostrarle señales de debilidad y menos a el.

-¿Y bueno que es los que quiere?- preguntaba el Uzumaki.

- **¡No te hagas el chulo conmigo!** \- golpeando la reja – **recuerda que si yo quiero puedo matarte con mi aliento, no eres más que un debilucho, un don nadie** \- enseñando sus dientes.

\- Pero no puede hacerlo mientras ese sello- apuntando hacia la puerta de la jaula, mas especifico un sello " 8 trigramas" – no este liberado- con una sonrisa.

- **¡¿ACASO TE ESTAS RIENDO DE MI?!** \- esta vez sí con una notoria furia.

\- Créeme no lo hago- dando media vuelta - no te daria otra razon mas para que quieras tomar mi cuerpo-.

- **¡Ja! No importa si nos llevamos bien o no de todos modos tomaria tu cuerpo y destruiria todo a mi paso** -.

-Como quieras- dandole la espalda -si no me tienes nada importante que decir me voy- .

- **Espera un momento mocoso, tengo una noticia que te podría interesar** \- llamando la atención de Naruto haciendo reír al Kyubi.

\- ¿Cual seria?-

- **Sabes muy bien que desde que eres mi jinchuriki cada vez que usas mi chakra el lo puede sentir, sabiendo donde estoy y cuantas colas libero** \- a lo que Naruto asintio

- **Pues eh notado que ya no siento su chakra ni su presencia, tal parece que el chakra mio que tenia por fin ah vuelto a mi** \- mirando fijamente a Naruto

-Entonces eso quiere decir-

- **Sí, el ya no tiene ni un control sobre mi chakra** -

-¿Como lo sabes con certeza?-

- **Pues cuando me cambiaron de recipiente, osea tu una parte de mi chakra se quedo con el y eso era lo que servía como un chip de rastreo que funcionaba para saber que es lo que hacias y si me utilizabas o no** \- sonriendo - **era lo que nos mantenía unidos** -

-Osea que tu chakra que el tenia era lo que nos ataba, y como ya no lo tiene no puede saber lo que hago-

- **Así es** \- sonriendo

-Ya veo- sonríendo de lado

Esa noticia me había dejado muy feliz, el saber que podía ocupar su poder sin que nadie mas se enterara me daba mucha mas libertad de la que tenia hasta ahora.

Sonriendo -Gracias por la Noticia Kurama- dando media vuelta

- **¿A dónde vas?** -.

-Me voy de este lugar-

- **¿Que acaso no te pone feliz saber que puedes usar mi poder sin que se enteren?** \- preguntaba extrañado el kyubi.

-No me malentiendas es una gran noticia, solo es que me canse de verte-.

-Saber que puedo ocupar tu poder así me pone mas feliz de lo usual-

- **Es una pena que no puedas usar todo mi poder pero si tu…** -

\- Olvídalo, no caeré en tus trucos- mirándolo a los ojos – no soy un idiota-.

\- **Jajaja has cambiado mocoso, eres muy diferente a ese niño que me visito por primera vez** -.

Flashback

Se notaba su miedo, sus ojos con una expresión de asombro total junto a un escalofrió recorriéndole por toda su espalda. Frente a él nada más y nada menos que el kyubi no yoko también conocido como "el zorro de las nueve colas".

- **¿Eh tu mocoso, me conoces?** \- con un tono burlón.

\- E…el…Kyu…bi…- latiendo su corazón por mil , "¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué estoy viendo al kyubi?" su mente no podía procesar tanto.

- **Vaya, eso me pone muy feliz Jajaja** -.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¡porque estás aquí!- sacando algo de coraje

- **Porque?... ¡Porque eres mi jinchuriki!** -

-¿Jinchuriki?- pregunte asustado

- **Si eso quiere decir que eres mi recipiente, te espera una vida de soledad peor a la que ya tenias, ahora tu y yo somos uno Jajaja, vivire dentro tuyo hasta tu muerte jajaj** -.

Esto lo hizo despertar de golpe de la cama, con su cuerpo todo sudado, intento pensar que solo fue una pesadilla pero ese sentimiento seguía hay y no fue cuestión de tiempo para corroborar que todo lo que le había dicho el kyubi en un supuesto sueño había sido verdad.

Fin Flashback.

-Como sea, nos vemos- dijo Naruto antes de despertarse.

Miro su reloj y pudo ver que eran apenas las 2:34 am.

-Supongo que no podre seguir durmiendo- levantándose de la cama caminando hacia la venta- tal parece que hace frio- abriendo la ventana y saliendo de su departamento.

20 minutos después….

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la montaña del hokage, el abrazo de la noche junto con el soplido del viento gélido le agradaba, adoraba la noche, le gustaba estar solo y no tener que aguantar a gente que no le agradaba.

\- Tal parece que ya no tienes control sobre lo que hago- sonriendo de lado

-Pero te agradezco, sin ti no hubiera conocido este poder- levantándose –creo que es hora de entrenar- alejándose del lugar.

…...

Ya había pasado más de 1 hora desde que se había ido de su departamento y ahora se encontraba entrenando la parte fisica.

-572…573…574- Naruto sonreía, sentía que cada lagartija que hacia lo volvía más fuerte, el tener a una bestia con cola en el interior ejercia una mayor presión al cuerpo, eso exigía mayor esfuerzo en la rutina diaria, era excelente para ejercitarse

Aunque toda su atención lo tenía su invitado no deseado que se escondía detrás de los arboles, lo habia detectado desde que se encontraba en la montaña del hokage, esperaba un acto brusco de su parte y atacaría pero al correr los minutos pudo notar de quién era ese chakra, no le gustaba su presencia, es mas no lo toleraba ver e incluso cruzar miradas con él lo hacía sentir mal.

Al cabo de unos minutos noto que esa presencia se alejaba del lugar así que solo dejo de pensar mas en su invitado y siguió entrenando, "¿Por qué él estaba ahí?" no quería saber, no dejaría que el arruinara su felicidad.

…

El desconocido se alejaba cada vez mas del campo de entrenamiento, sentía un gran dolor oprimiéndole el pecho, se sentía un cobarde por no hablarle.

-supongo que él me odiara- cabizbajo – Naruto, soy un estúpido-.

….

Naruto volvió a su departamento, se ducho y se tiro a la cama, había sido una noche muy movida, con un par de noticias buenas y una visita inesperada y odiosa, pero no todo era color de rosas.

\- No se puede aliviar un pasado oscuro con una simple visita- tocándose su sello –De hecho una vida como la mía... Jamas la podrás aliviar-.

…

Espero que les haya gusta pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo. Salu2


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal aquí esta la conti, espero les guste

...

Era un día soleado en konoha, un día caluroso llegando casi a los 36° de temperatura, un día esplendido para tomarse un descanso junto a un gran árbol y beber una fría botella de sake; bueno eso era lo que pensaba.

-Lady Tsunade- entrando a la oficina de la rubia Shizune -Estas son las deudas de las nuevas construcciones, los tratados con pueblos cercano y el papeleo de hoy- dejando una pila de papeles.

-Por favor Shizune dejame descansar- a punto de llorar - ya eh tenido suficiente-.

-Pero Lady Tsunade, esto es lo que conlleva ser Hokage- sonriendole -Nadie dijo que era facil-.

-¡Pero yo nunca quise ser hokage!- golpeando su rostro contra el escritorio -Nunca debí haber hecho caso a ese mocoso-.

-Bueno el pasado es pasado, ahora solo concentrece en su trabajo-.

-De acuerdo- en clara señal de derrota -si no me tienes nada mas que decir puedes irte-.

-De hecho si, es sobre Naruro-.

-¿Que hizo ahora?, necesito liberar mi furia contra alguien-.

-Bueno pues la verdad ah estado muy diferente de lo habitual, como si no fuera el- con algo de preocupación.

-A que te refieres con diferente...-

-Pues sus compañeros dicen que no es el mismo, a estado muy callado, ya ni se ríe, no muestra piedad ante los criminales y se siente como si algo estuviera mal con el-.

-Yo también eh notado un gran cambio en el, es como si sus ojos estuvieran apagados- levantándose de su asiento para mirar hacia la ventana.

\- Y bueno ¿Que podemos hacer?, estoy un poco preocupada, usted sabe que quiero a Naruto como un hermano- preocupada.

-Bueno pues... talves una misión sencilla lo ayude a relajarse, debe estar muy preocupado por lo de Sasuke- suspirando -supongo que ese debe ser el factor-.

Shizune asintió, ese debía ser el problema... Sasuke; desde que el se fue ah cambiado el animo de Naruto. Pero el cambio ah sido muy grande, sin duda el perder un amigo lo ah golpeado mucho en especia con la vida que ah tenido.

-Shizune-.

-Si lady Tsunade-.

-Quiero que se le informe a Naruto Uzumaki que debe venir a mi oficina lo mas rápido posible, y si no tienes nada mas que informarme puedes retirarte- a lo que Shizune asintió y se fue de la oficina.

-Naruto idiota- sacando un sake de una puerta escondida de su escritorio -No me hagas preocuparme por ti- recordando cuando fue el quien la hizo tomar el titulo de Hokage -Naruto... Nunca cambies-.

Campo de entrenamiento equipo 7

-¡Rasengaaaannn!- golpeando el suelo con una esfera de viento.

Hubo una gran explosión junto a una onda expansiva de 20 metros a la redonda, al disiparce el polvo se pudo apreciar el cráter de de 4 metros de profundidad y 15 de largo, una técnica estilo viento muy poderosa.

-Mierda, mierda- jadeando prácticamente sin aire - aun no puedo, mierda- callendo de rodillas - este aun es mi limite-.

- **Aun eres muy devil** \- reía el zorro.

-Callare maldito zorro- tirándose de espaldas al piso -aun con mi entrenamiento, no puedo mas ¿Este es el limite de mi rasengan?- limpiándose el sudor de la cara.

- **Y porque no pruebas la transformación de la naturaleza con el rasengan** \- riéndose.

-Quería ver si podía llegar aun mas con el resengan original... Pero creo que es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel- levantándose del suelo.

- **Ya veo, espero con ansias ver que tipo de ninjutsu** resultara-.

-Pero el control de chakra que necesito es gigantesco, necesitare meditar y poner en paz mi cuerpo. Sera dificil-.

...

De la nada aparece un ambu, su mascara con la apariencia de perro, su pelo de color púrpura y su cuerpo bien definido, lograba hacer que Naruto la reconociera de inmediato.

-¿Que quieres Yugao?-.

Sintió una voz fría que no conocía de el que la extraño -La hokage te quiere en la oficina-.

-De acuerdo voy para allá- tajantemente comenzando a caminar

Noto un comportamiento muy raro en Naruto, el no era así, siempre se alegraba de saber que la hokage lo llamaba porque sabia que tenia una misión, pero quito la mirada a Naruto para darse vuelta al lugar donde estaba entrenando.

-Que demonios- sorprendida viendo un gran cráter en el lugar pero no era solo uno si no un par de docenas de ellos.

-Sin dudad alguna por el impacto debe ser del rasengan- volviendo a mirar a Naruto que apenas se veía -¿Que tanto chakra tienes Naruto?-.

Torre del hokage.

-Bueno esta es su misión entregándole un pergamino a Naruto -Tienen que ir al país de las olas a entregar este documento en persona al gobernante de ese lugar y volver-. Mirando a Naruto en señal de fastidio.

-Que tipo de misión es esa, además porque va hinata, esta misión hasta un niño podría hacerla-.

-Porque esta misión tienes que llegar sana y salva, además hinata va por si las cosas se ponen feas-.

-Pero aun asi-.

-Nada de peros Naruto tu harás esta misión y punto-.

-No se preocupe hokage, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- decía Hinata nerviosa y feliz porque estaría a solas con Naruto.

Mire a Tsunade y suspire, ella era muy terca y jamas aflojaria, solo asentí y contuve mi enfado.

-De acuerdo-.

-Bien Hinata, Naruto partiran hoy mismo, den lo mejor-

Rápidamente salí del lugar con Hinata, estaba molesto, que clase de mierda era esto, ni siquiera podría enfrentar a alguien, pero no podía negarme ella era la hokahe.

-Hinata, nos juntaremos en la entrada en media hora-.

-Si Naruto-kun-.

...

Me encontraba en mi departamento, estaba a punto de partir a una horrible misión, por lo menos no va Sakura, Ino, ten ten, Hinata no estorbaría.

Ya llegando a la Entrada de Konoha vi que Hinata ya me estaba esperando, nerviosa como siempre, aun mas cuando estábamos a solas.

-¿Te hice esperar demasiado?.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- "estaré a solas con Naruto" pensaba con un gran rubor en las mejillas.

-Bueno Vamonos- recibiendo un hai por parte de la kunoichi.

- **De todos modos este viaje te puede venir bien, podrás meditar y estarás lejos de konoha** \- hablaba el Kyubi.

Tenia razón, este viaje me podría ayudar, así estaré lejos de aquí y estar un tiempo sin verlo a el o a ellos, tiene su lado bueno aunque sea una misión de mierda.

...

Espero les haya gustado, Salu2


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está un nuevo cap. espero les guste

 **José Uzumaki:** Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste mi historia, sobre lo de los placeres carnales, trabajo en ello jajaja. Salu2

 **León Solitario:** Gracias por comentar, si Naruto ya no es el que todos piensan que es. Salu2

 **thedavid480** : Gracias y qué bueno que te guste mi historia, pronto sabrás quien es el desconocido. Salu2

….

-Hinata- cortando el paso -Verifica que no nos estén siguiendo- a lo que Hinata asintió.

-¡BYAKUGAN!- activando el poder de sus ojos.

-¿Ves algo?-.

-No no hay rastro de nada más que nosotros-.

-Bien descansemos, cerca de aquí se encuentra un arrollo iré por agua- hablaba el rubio.

-Hai Naruto-kun yo me encargare de la comida- respondía la ojiperla

-Bien, si vez cualquier señal de peligro me avisas- recibiendo un si por parte de ella.

…

Al llegar al río no pude evitar ver mi reflejo en el agua, podía notar lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente desde aquel día. Me mojo la cara y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por la grata sensación fría del agua.

Estaba cansado, no había dormido nada en estos meses desde que deje de ser el de antes, ¿acaso habrá sido lo correcto? ¿Acaso el antiguo yo era el correcto y yo soy solo un error?, me sentía bastante estúpido yo era una persona que si tenía una idea o un pensamiento que creía era lo correcto lo seguía hasta el final de finales pero entonces porque dudo tanto, mi deseo es vengarme de aquellos que torturaron mi vida pero acaso no sería igual que ellos, no yo no puedo ser igual que ellos, yo soy alguien mejor, pero…

- **Oye Naruto, tal parece que no estamos solos-** interrumpía mi tranquilidad el kyubi.

Como no lo sentí si estuve alerta todo este tiempo – ¿Porque no lo note?-.

- **Eso no importa ya, solo ve que quiere-.**

-¿Quién eres?- pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

Tenía el típico traje ambu de konoha, acaso me estaban siguiendo, no podría ser que Tsunade desconfiara así de mi o acaso alguien del consejo lo envió para eliminarme.

-Es de mala educación no responder- ya bastante molesto.

Podía sentir un fuerte chakra saliendo de su cuerpo, era abrumador, tanto que sentía el aire pesado a mí alrededor, ese no podía ser un ambu, bueno no uno cualquiera.

-Si no quieres hablar, yo te haré hacerlo- rápidamente Naruto se coloco en formación de lucha.

-Naruto...-.

Si, intente preguntarle pero en un puro parpadeo desapareció entre las copas de los arboles, incluso su chakra ya no se podía sentir, como era posible eso, ese sujeto debe ser realmente fuerte pero aunque lo fuera como era posible ocultar su chakra a tal extremo de no sentirlo, y ese monstruoso chakra, demonios Hinata, rápidamente fui donde se encontraba Hinata, tal vez pudo ser atacada.

...

Llegue rápidamente donde hinata pero al llegar todo estaba normal, me sentía sofocado, mi cabeza ardía en fiebre desde que ese chakra había salido del cuerpo del sujeto. ¿Quien era él?

-¿Naruto-kun que sucede?- Hinata extrañada al ver a Naruto en ese estado.

-¿Estas bien?- a lo que ella asintió.

-¿No has visto a nadie por ahí?- ella negó.

-No solo eh sentido tu chakra por este sector-.

¿Acaso ella con su byakugan no pudo sentir ese chakra? Era raro pues el chakra era bastante grande y siniestro como para no sentirlo, acaso son delirios mío pero entonces como es que el kyubi lo vio igualmente.

-¿Porque preguntas Naruto-kun?-.

-No por .

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?- preocupada

-Si no te preocupes Hinata solo es el calor-.

-Entonces descansa yo me hare cargo del resto-.

-Gracias-. Suspirando –me alegro que tú seas mi compañero- haciéndola sonrojar bastante.

-Gra…Gracias Naruto-kun-.

…

Me encontraba a los pies de un árbol observando a Hinata, si pudiera definir a Hinata en una palabra seria "rara"; siempre callada y tímida, lo contrario a cualquier persona en su posición como futura heredera del clan Hyuga y por tener esos ojos tan codiciados , ver alguien sin un ego gigantesco dada sus condiciones se me hacia raro.

-Supongo que hay cada tipo de persona en este mundo- mirando el cielo.

-Naruto-kun- hablaba la ojiperla.

-Que sucede Hinata-.

-Acabo de inspeccionar hace un momento y pude sentir unas presencias a unos 200 metros de distancia-.

Acaso ese sujeto estaba ahí, debía hacerle unas preguntas, un poder así no se encuentra todos los días debo saber quien es el.

-Muy bien vamos Hinata-.

Amegakure.

-¿Y bien cuál es tu respuesta?- preguntaba uno de los tres que se encontraban ahí.

-Es una oferta tentadora pero tú sabes que prefiero ser más solitario- mirándolo fijamente- así que no-.

-¿Todavía sigues molesto por lo que te hicieron?-

-si- tajantemente.

-Entonces unamos fuerzas, juntos podremos lograr tus objetivos pero primero ayúdame con los míos-.

-No soy idiota, se que quieres controlarme como lo has hecho con los demás, yo no seré una pieza más de tu ajedrez humano- sonriendo - cierto tobi-.

-No se te escapa nada eh, eres interesante- sentándose en el piso - lástima que no tengas intenciones de unirte a akatsuki-.

-Nunca digas nunca tobi, además… tanto tu como yo creemos que es necesario un cambio en esta maldita sociedad-.

De la nada salieron unas grandes lanzas de Madera del piso intentando asestar un golpe mortal al enmascarado quien de manera fácil lo esquivo.

-Entonces Tobi no crees que deberíamos eliminarlo, el sabe mucho de nuestro plan-. Hablaba un sujeto de extraña apariencia similar a una Venus.

-No te confíes Zetzu… el no es cualquier tipo, si te fías puedes morir- contemplando la lluvia que caía sobre la torre de pain, la más alta de Amegakure – Vas visitarlo cierto-.

-A ti tampoco se te escapa nada-.

-¿Y esa ropa?- preguntaba el uchiha.

-La pedi prestada, el sujeto fue muy amable-.

-Buen como sea de todos modos mi oferta seguirá en pie-.

-gracias, es bueno saberlo tobi- camiando hacia un especie de cara en la pared saliendo por la boca de aquella figura- debo irme, no quiero que ellos sepan de mi todavía-.

-De Acuerdo, nos veremos pronto- viendo como desaparecía el supuesto ambu.

-Quien era ese- preguntaba pain que recién había llegado.

-Nadie solo un espía mío- respondió tajantemente el uchiha.

-Que dijo- preguntaba la única miembro mujer de akatsuki.

-Solo que nuestro plan sigue sin problemas- levantándose del piso – bueno me tengo que ir, los dejo- utilizando el kamui para irse del lugar dejando a un indiferente Pain y una dudosa Konan.

…..

Por desgracia para Naruto solo resultaron ser unos simples ladrones por lo que después de detenerlos se les fueron entregados a las autoridades cercanas para seguir su rumbo al país de las olas.

-¡Naruto-kun mira!-.

-¿Que sucede Hinata?- estaba nerviosa, camine hacia los arbustos donde se encontraba ella y pude ver un cadáver mutilado, un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años.

-Debió ser atacado hace poco por el estado del cuerpo-.

-Mira su brazo- hinata me señalo su hombro izquierdo dejando ver un tatuaje en forma de espiral.

-Un ambu de konoha-. Susurre.

-Dudo que los ladrones que capturamos hicieran esto-. Dijo la ojiperla.

Un momento entonces eso quiere decir que tal vez ese sujeto mato a este ambu y le quito su ropa, ya se hacía demasiado raro ese poder en un ambu que ni siquiera un líder de escuadrón.

-Hinata envía un mensaje a Tsunade, dile que encontramos el cuerpo de un Ambu-.

-Hai Naruto-kun-.

Mas intriga me das, tengo que hablar con él, su chakra se me hace muy familiar pero ¿porque no escondió o incinero el cadáver? Tal vez quería que lo viera, pero no debo involucrar a Hinata, lo más probable es que si luchamos contra el saldremos muertos, debo llegar rápido al país de las olas y dejar a Hinata ahí.

-¿Naruto qué hacemos?-.

-¿Enviaste el mensaje a Tsunade?-. Ella asintió.

-Entonces sigamos con nuestra misión, no queda mucho solo un par de metros para llegar al puente del país de las olas-.

….

Al llegar al puente del país de las olas Hinata se sorprendió por el nombre de ese puente "el gran puente de Naruto".

-Naruto-kun yo…eh-. Nerviosa.

-Si que quieres Hinata-.

-bueno pues porque este puente tiene tu nombre-.

-Que no te lo dijeron- a lo que ella negó – supongo que querían hacer saber al consejo que su uchiha casi muere-. En señal de molestia.

-Pues la verdad este puente lleva mi nombre al haber derrotado a gato y su mafia liberando a este pueblo de su dominio, Tazuna a quien protegimos y quien era encargado de construir este puente lo llamo así-.

-¡Ósea eres un héroe!-.

-Los héroes no existen Hinata, solo son inventos de la gente para que se sientan tranquilos sabiendo que alguien estará para ellos cuando realmente nadie lo estará-. Bajando la cabeza cosa que no paso desapercibida por la ojiperla –Si existieran la gente no sufriría-.

-Pues para mi tu eres un Héroe Naruto-kun- sonriendo cálidamente – siempre ah sido un héroe para nosotros tus amigos incluso arriesgando tu vida por nosotros y siempre con esa gran sonrisa-.

-Hinata-. Aturdido por sus palabras –yo...-.

-¡Que… que dije yo!, yo lo siento Naruto-kun yo-.

-No te preocupes, es bueno saber que pienses así de mí-. Sonriendo de lado.

- **Vaya Naruto pareces que tienes una admiradora jajaja-.**

-Cállate no me molestes ahora-.

- **Si piensas hablar con él, debes tener cuidado, tanto tu como yo sentimos ese chakra, puede ser peligroso-.**

-Mira quien tiene miedo-.

- **Si tú mueres, yo muero-.**

-Lo se lo sé no te preocupes, tendré cuidado-.

1 hora después

Había enviado Hinata a entregar el pergamino al gobernante además de decirle que saldría a dar un paseo, me encontraba en una zona alejada de la aldea, un lugar lleno de arboles y flores, este lugar me traía mucho recuerdos, aquí fue donde conocí a haku, una de las personas que con su vida me demostró que yo no era el única que tuvo que conocer la peor cara de este mundo, vivió para defender los planes de Zabuza y murió por ellos.

-Veo que si viniste -. Girando la cabeza –"Ambu"-.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Naruto-.

…

 **Espero les haya gustado, Salu2**


End file.
